orphanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Delphine Cormier
Dr. Delphine Cormier is one of Aldous Leekie's research associates at the Dyad Institute. Assigned to get close to Cosima, she posed as an immunology student at the University of Minnesota. Delphine, however, fell for Cosima and began helping her learn more about her nature. Biography History Delphine worked with Dr. Leekie and a group of other scientists at The Dyad Institute, researching and further improving their concept of Neolution. At some point, Delphine developed an intimate relationship with Leekie, though it is indicated that Delphine was uncomfortable with it. work in progress Season 1 While studying the blood samples of her clones, Cosima notices Delphine upset with someone on the phone and watches her momentarily until Delphine leaves. Cosima then follows her to return the grade sheet she had left behind and finds her crying. Cosima compliments her on having "killer grades", and the schoolmates properly introduce each other. The two hit it off, however, as Delphine explains that she had just broken up with her long-distance lover and they discuss their courses. In Variations Under Domestication, Cosima runs into Delphine in the library, spurred on by "boredom" Cosima puts down her books and strikes up a conversation with Delphine. Delphine says she plans on attending a lecture by Dr Aldous Leekie later the afternoon and she invites Cosima to join her. Although initially hesitant, Cosima agrees to attend. After the lecture Cosima and Delphine are enjoying wine while discussing Neolution, Delphine spots Leekie and rushes over to talk to him. She urges Cosima to join her. What follows is a tense conversation and an invtation by Leekie for the two women to learn more about the Dyad Institute. After he leaves, Delphine tells Cosima "You are such a brat!" to which Cosima responds by stealing some of the complimentary wine. She hands a bottle to Delphine and says "Let's get out of here." They run across campus with the stolen wine as Cosima makes more rebellious suggestions (claiming that she will get Delphine 'baked' on marijuana) but Delphine declines, stating she has class. She bids farewell with two kisses on the cheek. Cosima is obviously very taken with Delphine. Later in this episode Delphine enters a hotel room, dressed to the nines. A man approaches her from inside the room, speaking in French. The man is revealed to be Dr. Leekie, who then starts kissing her neck. When her face is turned away from him, she looks uncomfortable. In Parts Developed in an Unusual Manner Cosima and Delphine go out to dinner, where Delphine continues her story about her lover in Paris. She explains "I should have left him when I left Paris.... He was supposed to follow next month, but I changed my mind" Shortly after this conversation, Dr. Leekie enters the restaurant. Delphine asks if they should invite him to eat with them, to which Cosima shrugs and says "You're single now." Delphine says he's too old, to which Cosima contends "But his mind is sexy," Delphine agrees. She leaves the table and invites Leekie to join them. Cosima is not pleased. After Leekie has joined them they are discussing Cosima's dissertation, when he changes the subject to research at the Dyad institute. Things start getting tense when Cosima brings up Dyad research that shouldn't be public knowledge. Leekie then suggests that the two women apply to the institute, stating "You could be on the cover of Scientific American" Cosima reminds him that they don't put scientists on the cover, and Leekie pointedly says "Well, every rule needs to be broken". The mood around the table is tense, and Delphine looks very uncomfortable. After dinner Delphine and Cosima return to Cosima's apartment. Delphine asks Cosima why she is so hesitant to join Dyad. Cosima then asks "Don't you think it's time we admit what this is really about?" Delphine starts to panic, thinking Cosima is aware her monitor duties. But before she can respond Cosima leans in for a kiss. Delphine is surprised at first, then she pulls away and quickly makes for the door. She manages an "It's okay" before she leaves the apartment in a hurry. In Entangled Bank Delphine is seen waiting outside campus until a black car pulls up and she gets quickly gets in. Dr. Leekie is waiting for her inside. He asks about her progress with Cosima and Delphine reveals that Cosima made a pass at her. Leekie tells her that she needs to find out which of the other clones Cosima has been in contact with. Delphine says she needs to wait until Cosima willingly discloses this information. Leekie says that Cosima's life is in danger, Delphine visibly reacts to this news. Leekie urges her to "dig deeper, faster" then he dismisses her, and she exits the car. After that, she goes to Cosima's apartment where they talk about the Dyad Institute and the work that is developed there; Delphine then tells Cosima how she had never considered bisexuality for herself but knows, as a scientist, that sexuality is a spectrum. They kiss and have sex, after which Delphine cries, explaining she always cries after sex with boys too, but is never that hungry. Cosima leaves the apartment to get Ekimo Pies, which allows Delphine to search the apartment for any information about the clones. She finds a bag where Cosima keeps all the documents she has on cloning and calls Leekie to give this information, keeping the existence of Kira as a secret. In Unconscious Selection Delphine shows up at a lab where Cosima is talking to Scott about the genomes and asks if she can go to Cosima's apartment later in the day, and before leaving kisses her. When she arrives to the apartment she salutes Cosima with a kiss saying "Bon soir, ma chérie", but notices Cosima's unhappy and tense reaction. Cosima then confronts Delphine with a picture of a group of doctors (including Aldous Leekie) from the Dyad Institute on a website where her name appears as Cormier, not Beraud, as she had been introduced. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Monitors